Silent Tears
by Sith-Lady
Summary: AL Slash Lemon! Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, auch Aragorn und Legolas haben so ihre Probleme! Ist ihre Beziehung noch zu retten? lest es selbst g:


Autoren: Melwen-06&Minty007 Paring: A/L Disclamer: Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, nichts gehört uns und wir verdienen kein Geld mit unseren Storys Heul Silent Tears 

Legolas stand am Rand des Zeltlagers in dem die Truppen auf dem Weg nach Minastirith nun schon seit einigen Tagen verweilten.

Er machte ein paar Schritte, sah wie sich die Soldaten langsam und mit schwerem Kater vom Vorabend erhoben und geblendet von der Morgensonne ihre Augen zusammenkniffen und es wohl schließlich doch bereuten zu tief ins Glas geguckt zu hatten.

Legolas jedoch hatte ganz andere Sorgen. Er war auf der Suche nach Aragorn, denn er musste ihn dringend sprechen, in privater Angelegenheit. Seit Tagen schon versuchte er dies. Doch Aragorn schien zu beschäftigt, um seinen kleinen Prinzen, wie er ihn nannte auch nur im Geringsten zu Beachten. Immer wenn er versuchte ihn anzusprechen hatte er keine Zeit und Legolas schien es so dass dies kein Zufall war. Er hatte Aragorn beobachtet und herausgefunden, wie liebevoll und aufopfernd er sich in letzter Zeit um Eomer kümmerte. Er sah die beiden andauernd zusammen und manchmal verschwanden sie plötzlich und waren erst nach etwa einer Stunde wieder zu sehen.

Es war klar was Legolas in den Sinn kam, doch er wollte es einfach nicht glauben! Wollte er etwa den wohlgeformten Elbenprinzen mit seiner seidigen Haut gegen einen haarigen Menschenkönig aus Rohan eintauschen?

Legolas wandte sich in seinen Zweifeln: Hatte es ihm etwa doch nicht gefallen mit ihm? Als Legolas sich weigerte (richtig) mit ihm zu schlafen und sagte, dass es doch andere Methoden gäbe, hatte Aragorn doch mit sehr viel Verständnis reagiert. Und jetzt reichte es ihm doch nicht? Hätte Legolas sich das Spiel doch gefallen lassen sollen, um mit seinem Liebsten zusammen zu sein und ihn glücklich zu machen?

Legolas durchstreifte weiter das Lager. Schließlich fand er ihn. Er ging gradewegs in ein Zelt. Legolas wollte ihm nachgehen, doch er blieb aprubt am Zelteingang stehen und machte einen kleinen Satz zur Seite, sodass man ihn nicht bemerkte. Er sah Aragorn und Eomer, eng umschlungen, sich küssend und offensichtlich auch sehr erregt auf dem Feldbett liegen.

Legolas sackte langsam auf den Boden. Er konnte sich nicht mehr halten, auch wenn er es geahnt hatte, war es für ihn unerträglich die Beiden zusammen zu beobachten. Den Tränen nahe stand er auf und rannte. Er wollte einfach nur weg von diesem Ort, der ihn mit so einer grausamen Leere erfüllte. Nach ca. 10 Minuten hatte er einen kleinen Bach erreicht. Er warf sich auf den Boden, schlug seine Hände ins Gesicht und Weinte, leise aber klagend.

Bis zum Tag der Krönung, der auch der Tag der Abreise Legolas' war sprachen die beiden nur noch kühle Höfflichkeitsfloskeln miteinander und bei der Krönung bracht Legolas nur ein müdes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, da er nichts von seinem verletzen Inneren preisgeben wollte. Durch Arwens Anwesenheit wusste Legolas, dass seine Zeit mit Aragorn nun endgültig und unwiederbringlich vorüber war.

Zurück in Düsterwald hatte Legolas es trotz dessen Nichtanwesenheit schwer Aragorn zu vergessen. Fast jede Nacht träumte er, wieder in Aragorns starken Armen zu liegen und mit ihm auf den Wogen der Lust zu reiten. Diese Gedanken waren manchmal so real, dass er mit einer feucht-weiß befleckten Hose aufwachte.

Aber auch Aragorn merkte langsam wie sehr seinen ‚Freund' vermisste. Arwens prüde Lebensweise bestärkte dieses Gefühl. Also schmiedete er einen Plan seinen Elben wieder zu sehen: Als neu gekrönter König täuschte er ein ‚Bündnistreffen' mit König Thranduil vor, in der Hoffnung, dass sich bei ihm auch Legolas befinden würde.

Dort angekommen, nach einem Freundschaftsgespräch mit dem König bemerkte er jedoch, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde Legolas ausfindig machen, da er zur Zeit in Düsterwald unterwegs war und sich an keinem bestimmten Ort aufhielt.

An diesem Abend dachte Aragorn viel nach: Über Arwen, die wie er wussre nicht nur seinetwegen, sondern wegen einem ganz anderen Mann, in Mittelerde geblieben war, über sein Verhälnis mit Eomer und er merkte, dass er keinen festen Halt mehr in seinem Leben hatte, außer seine Berufung zum König. Aber was bedeutet das schon, wenn man nicht weiß was man will und zu wem man gehört? Aragorn fühlte wie einsam er war und blieb noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein wach und wurde sich seiner Situation vollständig bewusst.

Am nächsten Tag durchstreifte er Düsterwald auf der Suche nach Legolas. Als Waldläufer hat er die Fähigkeit Spuren sehr gut zu erkennen und zu deuten, dies half ihm dabei, nicht ohne Orientierung umherzulaufen. Nach einigen Tagen spürte er, dass er nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt war, doch sein Kopf war voll mit Fragen: Was sollte er tun, wenn er ihn fand? Was sollte er sagen? Und vor allem: Wie würde sein Liebster reagieren?

Aber alles war ihm egal. Er wollte nur endlich Klarheit. Die Klarheit, die er schon lange hätte haben können, wenn er Legolas nicht die ganze Zeit vollkommen ignoriert hätte. Aragorn fühlte sich elend, jedoch war er selbst Opfer seiner Gefühle gewesen, die er leider nicht nur seinem geliebten Elben widmete.

Da stand er! So majestätisch wie einer der Valar und doch nur ein Elbenprinz aus Düsterwald. Aragorn wäre am liebsten direkt in seine Arme gerannt, doch wurde er davon abgehalten, dass Plötzlich einer von Legolas Gefährten hinter ihm Stand. Den Bogen gespannt, den Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet, bereit ihn jeder Zeit zu erschießen.

‚Mein Herr, dieser Mann beobachtet euch' sagte der Gefährte mit rauer Stimme.

Legolas drehte sich langsam um: ‚Ich weiß bindet ihn fest.'

‚Aber ich bin...' Aragorn konnte nicht ausreden ‚Sei still' zischte der Gefährte.

Der Elb band ihn an einen nahe gelegenen Baum.

‚und jetzt lasst uns alleine' sagte Legolas mit gereizter Stimme. Er riskierte einen Wuterfüllten blick in Aragorns Augen: ‚Was willst du hier? Du hast mir gezeigt, dass du mich nicht willst. Es reicht. Musst du jetzt auch noch in meine Heimat kommen, um mir mein Leben zu verderben? Hast du mich nicht schon genug gequält?'

‚Legolas..'

‚Halt den Mund. Ich will weder irgendeine Ausrede von dir hören, noch wie schön es mit ihm war! Verstehst du? Es interessiert mich nicht! Du hast es nicht verdient, dass man dir zu hört. Du, der Künstler darin Leute zu verletzen und zu ignorieren.'

Legolas wandte seinen Blick in die andere Richtung.

‚Aber mein Engel, das... das verstehst du nicht... ich meine es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu verletzen, bitte...'

‚Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ich sagte du sollst schweigen! Und wenn ich etwas sage, dann meine ich das auch so. Ich bin nämlich nicht so ein Lügner und Betrüger wie du!' Während er das sagte ging er wieder auf Aragorn zu, jedoch nur um ihm eine zu knallen.

Aragorns Kopf, wurde durch den Aufprall zur Seite geschleudert. Er war den Tränen nahe. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst was er Legolas angetan hatte, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte. Er konnte es selbst kaum ertragen.

‚Legolas, ich bin hier um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Ich war einfach total durcheinander. Ich weiß nicht wie das alles so weit kommen konnte! Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich... ich kann... Ich kann ohne dich nicht Leben! Bitte, du musst mir verzeihen!'

‚Oh nein, ich weiß genau was los ist Aragorn. Ich weiß warum du hier bist. Es geht dir nicht darum mich zurück zu gewinnen. Du willst mich nur, weil Arwen dich nicht so befriedigen kann, wie du es gerne hast! Tut mir leid Aragorn, aber ich werde nicht dein Ersatzprodukt für schlechte Zeiten spielen!'

Legolas wandte sich ab und ging weg, ohne Aragorn loszubinden. ‚Du sollst dich genauso gefesselt fühlen wie ich, als du mich im Stich gelassen hast' dachte er. Doch Legolas war es wirklich nicht leicht gefallen Aragorn so zu behandeln. Er liebte diesen Menschen, mehr als er je jemand Anderen geliebt hatte. Und genau wie Aragorn konnte er sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen.

Am nächsten Tag wagte Legolas es nicht sich Aragorn gegenüber zu stellen. Viel zu viel Angst hatte er, dass er mit seinem Verhalten vielleicht endgültig allen kaputt gemacht hatte. Aber es war ihm zu wider sich von Aragorn derart behandeln zu lassen.

Am Abend befahl er, den Menschen zu befreien. Legolas hielt sich in den nächsten Tagen sehr oft alleine in seinem Gemach am Königshof auf. Er dachte viel nach. Und insgeheim hoffte er, dass Aragorn ihn erneut aufsuchen würde. Er wollte seine hitzige nackte Haut auf der seinen fühlen und seine feuchte Zunge auf seinen weichen Elbenlippen spüren.

Doch Aragorn kam nicht und Legolas stürzte in tiefe Zweifel. Er wünschte sich in diesem Moment nur noch zu sterben, um nie wieder zurückkehren zu müssen.

Der Elbenprinz wollte noch ein letztes Mal an den Ort zurückkehren wo sich die beiden zum ersten Mal gesehen und sich sofort ineinander verliebt hatten. Er ging also zu dem kleinen Bach im Süd-Westen des Düsterwaldes. Er setze sich und begann Steine in das kalte, reine Wasser so werfen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

‚Legolas...'

‚Aragorn...' Legolas sprang auf und machte sogleich einen Satz nach hinten um sich von dem Menschen zu entfernen ‚...was willst du hier?'

‚Vermutlich das gleiche wie du... mich zurückerinnern an die schöne Zeit die wir hatten'. Aragorn überlegte. Vielleicht war der einzige Grund warum er hier war auch nur, dass er gehofft hatte Legolas hier zu treffen, denn das bewies ihm, dass er doch noch an ihm hing.

Der Menschenkönig legte seine raue Hand auf die Wange des Prinzen und ging nebenbei einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Als Legolas erneut zurückweichen wollte, packte Aragorn ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich. ‚Legolas, ich weiß was ich getan habe ist furchtbar und ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt mir zu verzeihen, aber kannst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen?' In seinen Augen konnte man das Flehen sehen, was er Legolas entgegnete.

‚Wie soll ich dir je wieder vertrauen?' fragte Legolas, und als er dies sagte lief ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Aragorn wischte sie ihm mit seiner freien Hand weg. 'Versuche es einfach. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst.'

Bevor der Elb ihm etwas erwidern konnte, legte er seine schon vorsorglich angefeuchteten Lippen auf die von Legolas. Dieser wollte sich erst wehren, doch nach einigen Sekunden verfiel er diesem Kuss und erwiderte ihn noch leidenschaftlicher als Aragorn es erwartet hatte. Dieser lies Legolas Arm los und legt seine Hände auf dessen Rücken um ihn zart zu streicheln. Legolas Hände taten es ebenso. Allerdings hielten sie sich nicht sehr lange und rutschten langsam nach unten.

Legolas hielt plötzlich inne. Aragorn starrte ihn erschrocken an. ‚was hast du?' – ‚ dies ist nicht der richtige Ort, mein Liebling, diese Quelle ist bei allen Elben ein beliebter Rastplatz, wir sollten zu mir gehen. Mein Bett ist auch durchaus weicher als dieser steinige Boden'

Er hatte also mehr im Sinn als nur einen Kuss, dachte sich Aragorn. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nickte er und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

Legolas verschloss die Tür zu seinem Gemacht, nahm Aragorns Hand und zog ihn auf das große weiche Bett, um gleich darauf die Bänder seines Waldläuferhemdes zu öffnen und ihm dieses vom Leib zu reißen. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Bauchmuskeln, des sich über ihn stämmenden Mannes. Endlich spürte er wieder das wonach er sich so lange Zeit gesehnt hatte. Er sah auch, dass der Mensch kräftiger geworden war, denn seine Muskeln waren erheblich deutlicher zu sehen als Legolas es gewohnt war.

Legolas stieß seinen Geliebten zur Seite. Beide verfielen in eine leidenschaftliche Rangelei, bei der sie spielerisch ihre Kräfte messen wollten. Die Beiden küssten sich und ihre Zungen spielten immer leidenschaftlicher miteinander, was sie merklich erregte. Doch nach einiger Zeit stieß Aragorn Legolas zur Seite, was von diesem mit einem entsetzen Blick erwidert wurde. ‚Erwartest du, dass ich auf den Anblick und das Gefühl deines Makellosen Körpers verzichte?' fragte Aragorn, während er Legolas bis auf ein letztes Stück Unterwäsche, welches seine Intimzone bedeckte auszog.

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen seine Hand über Legolas Erregung gleiten zu lassen. Legolas Atem wurde unregelmäßiger. Die enge Hose ließ keine Bewegung, die sich in der tat ungesehen. ‚Aragorn...' hauchte der Elb, während er seine Hand auf die seines Freundes legte um sie noch stärker an seinen Schaft zu drücken.

Aragorn drückte Legolas Oberkörper nach Unten, so dass er jetzt mit der Vorderseite seines seidenglatten Körpers zu ihm lag.

Doch ehe er fortfahren konnte erblickte er eine Narbe an Legolas' Arm, die entlang seiner Pulsader verlief. Als er den anderen Arm sanft umdrehte, sah er, dass dieser die selbe Narbe trug. ‚Legolas, wer hat dir das angetan?' fragte Aragorn mit einem besorgten Klang in seiner Stimme. Als Aragorn in die Augen des Elben sah, merkte er, dass dieser an die Decke seines Himmelbettes starrte und so versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. ‚Niemand' flüsterte der Elb, ohne seine Blicke von der Decke zu wenden ‚Ich wollte einfach ohne euch nicht leben'. Seine Stimme klang heiser, als er dies sagte und in diesem Moment schien alle Erregung und Leidenschaft aus dem Raum zu verschwinden, denn als Aragorn diese Worte hörte, wusste er, dass das es seine Schuld war. Er hatte es ihm angetan, wenn er auch nicht das Messer geführt hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er diesem Wunderbaren Mann angetan hatte.

Sich über ihn beugend, ohne seinen Körper abzulegen, schloss er mit seinem Mund Legolas' Augen und entfernte so die Tränen, die sie in sich trugen. ‚Versprich mir, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust Legolas! Das bin ich nicht Wert!'. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf dem schönen Elbengesicht und es wurde von Aragorn erwidert: ‚Mein Prinz.'

Legolas und Aragorn legten sich auf die Seite und küssten sich erneut. Aragorn leckte mit der Zunge über die Wangen des Elben, um seine salzigen Tränen zu entfernen. Dann versuchte er mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Elben einzudringen, was sich als nicht sehr schwierig erwies, da dieser durch ein leichtes Stöhnen sowieso dazu gezwungen wurde, den Mund zu öffnen. Legolas legte sein oberes Bein auf das des Menschen und wurde von diesem fest an sich gezogen. Legolas spürte, dass Aragorn erregt war. Wie konnte er jetzt erregt sein, nach so einem Geständnis von ihm? Dachte er. Doch als Aragorn seine Hand auf den Po des Elben legte, um diese Stelle des Körpers besonders nah an sich zu drücken, konnte auch Legolas nur noch mit einem stärkeren Stöhnen reagieren.

Langsam löste sich Aragorn aus dieser Haltung, um etwas weiter nach Unten zu rutschen. Er zog dabei eine Linie mit seiner Zunge und war schon bald an einer von Legolas Brustwarzen angelangt. Als er diese zunächst mit seiner Zunge umkreiste und dann mit der Zunge zärtlich über sie leckte, so dass sie hart wurde merkte er, wie Legolas Atem unregelmäßiger wurde.

Also machte er sich auf zur anderen Seite von Legolas' muskulösem Oberkörper und begann zärtlich an dessen Brustwarze zu saugen und zwischendurch mit seiner Zunge darüber zu lecken. Langsam ließ er seine Hand an Legolas Bauch nach Unten gleiten, um dieser gleich darauf mit der Zunge zu folgen. Legolas Atem wurde schwerer und er fing an stark zu Stöhnen, als Aragorn Zunge Seiner harten Erregung immer näher kam.

‚Legolas... da gibt es etwas ... was mich an dir stört' sagte Aragorn mit schwerem Atem. Der Elb guckte fragend auf. ‚Du hast immer noch deine Hose an'. Legolas wollte lächeln, aber er konnte nicht, weil ihn die Handflächen, die sich langsam in seine Hose schoben, um ihm diese auszuziehen, zu sehr erregten.

Als das lästige Kleidungsstück endlich entfernt war, konnte Aragorn sein Spiel fortfahren. Er Leckte langsam um Legolas Bauchnabel um sich dann genauso langsam und ‚schmerzhaft' dem zur vollen Größe aufgerichteten Schaft von Legolas entgegen zu schieben.

‚Aragorn' keuchte der Elb, als dieser mit seiner Zunge die Spitze berührte um ihn gleich darauf so weit es ihm möglich war in den Mund zu nehmen. ‚Aragorn...' schrie der Elb, wobei es ihm schwer viel seinen Atem so unter Kontrolle zu halten, so dass er normal reden konnte ‚Aragorn ich hab... ich hab schon so lange nicht ... ich will nicht... und ... du musst aufpassen, wenn du nicht... nicht willst ..., dass es gleich vorbei ist!' Legolas begann sich unter den Bewegungen von Aragorn Zunge und Lippen zu winden. Doch dieser änderte nichts an seinen Bewegungen. Es erregte ihn selbst zu sehr und er begann mit einer Hand endlich auch seine Hose auszuziehen und seine Länge zu massieren.

‚Aaaaragorn... hast du nicht gehört?'. Doch Aragorn bewegte seine Lippen weiter den harten Schaft auf und ab, wobei er sie immer fester zusammenpresste. Er verschwendete nicht einen müden Gedanken daran aufzuhören, denn er wollte, dass Legolas glücklich war. ‚Aaaaragorn... ich glaube...ah... wenn du so weiter machst...'. Der Mensch nahm jetzt beide Hände um damit über Legolas' Bauch zu streicheln. Mit seiner Zungenspitze berührte er noch einmal die Spitze des harten Schaftes.

‚Ohh... Ich... Ich komme... ahhhhh' stöhnte Legolas. Aragorn packte schnell den zuckenden Schwanz des Elben, um damit in seinen Mund zu zielen. Er spürte die warme Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund laufen, während Legolas laut und unregelmäßig stöhnte. In diesem Moment bereute er es, dass er die Flüssigkeit runterschluckte, denn es kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er sie auch noch als Gleitmittel hätte verwenden können. Legolas Atmete heftig und sein Herzschlag war schnell und stark. Sein ganzer Körper stand noch eine Zeit lang unter Spannung. Aragorn rutschte zu ihm hoch um mit einem Kuss sein keuchen abzufangen.

‚Aragorn, ich habe dich gewarnt... warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört?' –

‚Weil ich dir beweisen will, dass du für mich nicht nur ein Ersatz bist, sondern dass es mir nur um dich geht!... und außerdem... denke ich... du könntest zur Not auch... noch mal? Aber wenn du es nicht willst ist es nicht schlimm, ich will dich nicht drängen!'

‚Du willst mich richtige nehmen, hab ich Recht' fragte Legolas, dessen Atem inzwischen wieder regelmäßiger wurde.

‚Ja, dass wäre traumhaft' keuchte der Mensch. Aragorn wünschte er hätte dies nicht gesagt, aber er war, wer kann es ihm verübeln, immer noch sehr erregt und konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

Legolas blickte kurz zum Nachtschrank. Darauf stand eine Flasche mit Körperöl. Dann blickte in Aragorns vor Lust verdunkelten Augen. Er konnte diesem leicht verschleierten Blick seines Gegenübers nicht widerstehen. Er legte eine Hand auf die Innenseite von Aragorns Oberschenkel und streichelte seicht darüber: ‚wenn du mich wirklich willst,... dann nimm mich!' während Legolas dies sagte spreizte er willig seine Beine, um sich selbst zu dehnen und so auf Aragorns harte Länge vorzubereiten. Dieser packte seinen Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten: ‚Legolas das ist meine Aufgabe'. Er ergriff die Ölflasche und rieb mit der sich darin befindenden Flüssigkeit seine Finger ein. Dann drehte er Legolas zur Seite und legte sich hinter ihn. Sanft glitt er mit seinen Fingern den Rücken entlang bis er an Legolas kleiner Öffnung angekommen war. Er ließ vorsichtig den ersten Finger hineingleiten.

Dem Elben schien dies im ersten Moment unangenehm zu sein. Schließlich war es auch das erste Mal, dass man so etwas mit ihm machte. Aragorn zögerte nicht lange und tat einen zweiten Finger dazu. Mit der anderen Hand begann er Legolas hartes Glied zu streicheln, während er mit seinen Fingern den erregbaren Punkt in Legolas' Innerem suchte. Durch die Bewegungen von Aragorn Fingern verkrampfte Legolas Muskel leicht, doch er wurde von einem Kuss auf seinen Rücken und durch die Massage seines harten Schaftes abgelenkt und entspannte sich wieder. Legolas schloss seine Augen, begann erregt zu Stöhnen und streckte Aragorn seinen Unterleib entgegen, wobei er ein leichtes Hohlkreuz machte.

Anscheinend hatte der Mann gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte. Er nahm noch einen dritten Finger dazu und begann stärker in den Elben zu stoßen und dabei immer wieder den gewissen Punkt zu treffen. Legolas' Stöhnen wurde immer stärker, seine Erregung immer härter und sein Herzschlag schneller. Aragorn genoss seinen Ausblick auf den zarten Körper des Elben. Hatte er sich doch früher geweigert so etwas zu tun und jetzt konnte Aragorn ihm beweisen, wie schön es war. ‚Gefällt es dir mein Prinz?' der Mensch wollte es seinem eigenen Mund hören. ‚Ja' keuchte Legolas ‚ich will...'-‚ Was wollt ihr?' - ‚ Ich will... ich meine... mehr. Ich will euch richtig... in mir...'. Aragorn genoss es, dass sein Elb dies sagte und nahm seine Hand von dem Schaft des Elben um sie auf seinen eigenen zu legen um diesen wiederum auf seine Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Legolas' Hand kam ihm zuvor. Er spürte die Zarten Finger auf seinem Geschlecht und lächelte den Prinzen an, als dieser begann den harten Schaft auf und ab zu fahren. Als ihm der Schwanz steif genug vorkam hörte Legolas auf diesen zu massieren, legte sich wieder hin und spreizte seine Beine, damit Aragorn es ihm nun endlich besorgen konnte.

Dieser nahm noch etwas Öl und verteilte es auf Legolas süßem Elbenhintern und auf seiner Härte. Dann drang er langsam und vorsichtig in die kleine Körperöffnung des Elben ein. Als dieser etwa bis zur Hälft in ihm steckt verkrampfte Legolas stark, er gab ein dementsprechendes Geräusch von sich. Aragorn hatte es trotz seines Versprechens an Legolas ihm nicht wehzutun schwer sich zurückzuhalten, denn der enge Muskel schloss sich nun fest um sein nun stark zuckendes Glied. Dies half dem Elben nicht grade sich zu entspannen, doch nach einiger Zeit hatte Aragorn es geschafft diese Bewegungen unter Kontrolle zu halten und Legolas begann seine Muskeln wieder zu entspannen.

Langsam und vorsichtig drang der Mensch nun weiter in den Elben vor bis er bis zum Ansatz in ihm steckte. Er wusste zwar, dass das Gleitgel hielt was es verspracht, trotzdem wollte er es nicht übertreiben und begann sich nun recht zurückhaltend zu bewegen und bald darauf auch in Legolas zu stoßen.

Legolas, der die ersten Bedenken nun über Bord geworfen hatte, wand sich stöhnend unter Aragorn, der innerlich erleichtert aufseufzte, da Legolas die anfänglich fast unvermeidlichen Schmerzen überwunden hatte.

Sie bauten gemeinsam einen immer wilder werdenden Rhythmus auf, der Beide nahe an die Kippe brachte.

Vor allem Legolas musste sich stark zurückhalten nicht gleich zu kommen, da sein stark erregter Penis zwischen ihnen Beiden gefangen war und durch Aragorns Stöße ständiger Reibung ausgesetzt war.

Aragorn, dem die missliche Lage von Legolas nicht entgangen war, hielt nun kurz inne in seiner Bewegung um seinem Partner die Gelegenheit zu geben sich wieder zu entspannen.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht noch einmal davon" lächelte Aragorn verschmitzt.

Damit beugte er sich zu seinem kleinen Prinzen, um ihn innig zu Küssen und ihn so auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er hatte schließlich auch Erfolg, denn er spürte wie Legolas sich wieder beruhigte.

Mit einem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen überlegte er schnell sein weiteres Vorgehen und sein Entschluss stand auch schon bald fest...

Von alle dem bekam Legolas nichts mit, denn er hatte die Augen fest verschlossen.

So überraschte es ihn umso mehr, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Aragorn ihn mit Schwung umdrehte und er nun auf dem Dunkelhaarigen saß.

Mit einem erstaunten Blick sah er auf seinen Geliebten hinab und bemerkte das immer noch vorhandene Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht.

„Wenn jemals ein Mann dafür geschaffen wurde, seinen Partner in dieser Weise zu dominieren, dann bist du es! Reite mich!"

Dieser Befehl trieb Legolas die Röte ins Gesicht, aber er hatte kaum Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn Aragorn packte seine straffen Schenkel und schob sie in die richtige Position.

Langsam erhob sich Legolas und hob probeweise seine Hüften an, um sich dann wieder auf Aragon nieder zu lassen. Ein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen und er wiederholte diese Bewegung. Die Empfindungen prasselten nur so auf ihn hinab und er Steigerte nun laut stöhnend das Tempo. Auch Aragorn blieb in dieser Zeit nicht untätig und er konnte seinem Drang, einfach wie wild in Legolas zu stoßen, nur schwer Einhalt gebieten.

Wie von selbst umfasste seine Hand Legolas' stramme Erregung und fing an sie im gleichen Rhythmus zu pumpen, wie ihn Legolas durch seine kraftvollen Hüftbewegungen vorgab.

Legolas' gestöhnte Laute gewannen an Lautstärke und Kraft und der Strudel der Leidenschaft trieb ihn immer weiter an den unvermeidlichen Höhepunkt und damit an das Ende dieses Aktes.

„Aaaragon... ich... oh Gott... kooomme gleich! Ppppass... aauf! aaahhh!"

Aragorn, dem es ähnlich erging, kam Legolas' Hüften noch stärker entgegen und fing an Legolas' Schwanz noch stärker zu reizen.

Als Legolas schließlich mit Aragorns Namen auf den Lippen seinen explosionsartigen Orgasmus erlebte, verkrampften sich seine inneren Muskeln um Aragorns Männlichkeit und ließen auch ihn nun tausend süße Tode sterben.

Legolas sackte erschöpft auf Aragorns Brust hinab und beide japsten mit geschlossnen Augen nach Luft, während sie versuchten das eben Erlebte zu verarbeiten.

„Legolas ... ich liebe dich... über alles" – „Ich liebe dich auch mein König... ich bin bereit dir zu vergeben, aber ... du musst mir versprechen, ... dass du dich nur noch nach mir umschaust."

Aragorn hob mit letzter Kraft seine Hand: ‚Ich verspreche es... ich brauche niemanden außer dich!"

Legolas rollte sich von Aragorn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Die Beiden redeten noch etwas, dass schliefen sie zufrieden, aneinandergekuschelt ein.

The End Bitte rewievt uns! 


End file.
